The present disclosure relates to a method of forming patterns and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, and in particular, to a method of forming a fine pattern by using a photolithography process using a reflection-preventing film, and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device by using the method.
Various exposing technologies and patterning technologies for forming fine patterns have been introduced to a process of manufacturing ultra large scale integrated semiconductor devices. As semiconductor devices are more highly integrated and a design rule is more reduced, reducing an exposure wavelength and/or increasing a resolution may make it difficult to form a plurality of fine patterns that are repeatedly formed in a fine pitch in a limited area.